Lazin
Mother Lazin (original name unknown) was a mysterious and ancient sorceress, hailing from the planet Ascalion (later known as Chrelytium). She was on some occasians an ally or enemy of Team Ascalion and their allies. Mother Lazin proclaims all she wants is balance in Realitea and she is willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish this goal. Personality Mother Lazin was a mysterious being and claimed she only wanted balance in Realitea. She was willing to go to extreme measures to accomplish this, such as killing Alissa Vitzana and her friends. Mother Lazin was rarely afraid and often battled with people while laughing demonically and taunting them. She was calm most of the time, but could be angered by being called evil or crazy, she also lost this feeling when she attacked someone. She did not seem to hold grudges and was perfectly willing to help Alissa when she was trapped in a cave. She was willing to work together in case of high emergency such as when she aided Alissa and her friends when Liana threatened to destroy Nalasai and Sadanai. Mother Lazin admitted she was thankful after The Twelve defeated Liana, but suggested killing her, which they refused, to her annoyance. Mother Lazin opposed Alissa on her quest to find and rescue her parents, claiming it would distract her from her duties. When Alissa refused, Mother Lazin taunted Alissa in touching her parents' statues as she would be able to "always be with them". Alissa went into a breakdown and Mother Lazin tried to finish her off for her weakness, but she was stopped by Jensen, who jumped in front of Alissa, taking the blast. After being weakened by Alissa and Rosalina, Mother Lazin fled the scene in a quick moment of fear, after realizing Alissa's parents were freed. Appearance Mother Lazin was a sight to behold and was often called intimidating, creepy or even disturbing. She was very tall and was nearly as tell as Jensen. Mother Lazin had long black hair, with some purple strands in it. On her face she had many black markings which many called scary. Mother Lazin always wore her signature robes, a long black robe with red and purple ornaments and linings on it. Her robe was a long sleeved garment on her upper body. On her lower body she wore a long dress like robe, which split open between her legs, Her lower robe was so long it often lay on the floor if she was not hovering or flying. An interesting ornament of her robes were scarf like things attached to her back, which were moving and floating all the time. Mother Lazin's robes did not restrict her movement or combat abilities at all. Powers and abilities Mother Lazin was an extremely powerfull sorceress. As an Ascalian she was neither dead nor alive most of the time and could manipulate magic as no other could do. Duelling skills Though she preferred to watch from the sidelines and orchestrate things through her followers, Mother Lazin was not a being to be trifled with. In combat Lazin was a frightening sight, she usually projected large energy beams or lightning out of her hands and wielded absolute control over the elements. While fighting she also laughed madly and made demonic sounds. Lazin often protected herself with a shield while doing this. In close combat Mother Lazin wielded a magic sword consisting of a red flaming blade, capable of blocking krysalas. Mother Lazin proved to be a master swordswoman and managed to hold her own against Liana Ascalia, Caspian Virtanis, Athena Vitzalis and Oriion Sarevana. Though she was a master swordswoman, Mother Lazin always managed to defeat her opponents by pure magic. Magic Mother Lazin wielded vast abilities of all kinds of magic and mastered nearly all known skills of it. Lazin was able to to teleport, an extremely rare ability and in addition to that she could move and fly at great speed. Lazin was able to spiritually project herself on any place in Realitea, appearing as a ghostlike vision. Mother Lazin could also invade the minds of others and mentally torture them, such as when she caused Alissa to experience a nightmare-like vision. Lazin was so in touch with the mana of Realitea that she possessed to power to kill a being with a single touch or revive them, though she preferred not to do this. Lazin also possessed the rare ability to manipulate the life-energy of beings with a single thought and could bend dozens of people to her will. She was also able to be immune to this ability herself. Lazin was so far the only one who could physically manipulate people or objects, such as when she transformed Niick Zeal into a hulking brute. Lazin could also summon or create objects out of thin air, an ability few others have displayed, such as when she created her magic sword out of nothing during her duel with Caspian. Lazin could also remove memories from people's minds. Mother Lazin claimed to be the most powerful being in Realitea. She was so powerful, ten of the most powerful Senrasai were required to stalemate her. She also managed to defeat Liana, Caspian, Alissa, Kuvira and even Jensen, the Serenon himself. Nevertheless, Mother Lazin was almost defeated by the combined strength of Alissa and her sister Rosalina, proving she was not unbeatable. She was also hurt by Axcalion after Jensen blasted her with it, though she made him throw it away before he could use it to defeat her. Despite her skills with her magic sword, Mother Lazin had trouble handling a krysala, as Jensen managed to disarm her after a short duel. Mother Lazin was virtually immortal or amortal, as she was unable to be destroyed by any force in Realitea. When Liana Ascalia threatened to destroy all life in Realitea with a special machine fueled by Axcalion, Mother Lazin admitted that this was the only way of destroying her and the other Ascalians. Other skills Mother Lazin was very intelligent and knowledgeable about many subjects in Realite. She was also able to suspect things which were eventually proven true. Mother Lazin, as an Ascalian, did not need to eat, but did so out of pure pleasure, claiming her favorite food was something humans called "ice cream". Category:Major characters Category:Antagonists